Better with You
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: One-shot and sequel to This is Our Time(: Months after being screwed over at SummerSlam, Daniel is finally the WWE Champion. He has the title, he has the girl, things couldn't be any better for him! Randy on the other hand has a hard time accepting the fact that he and Taylor are over nor does he want to.


**Okay so now I'm tots shipping Taylor and Daniel! I find him completely adorable!:D I've gotten some suprising views on This is Our Time meaning, I didn't think a lot of people would read it because it had an OC but the first day of uploading it, it got amazing views. And even some of you said I should make it an actual story. I think it's amazing and I really appreciate it but how would I do that? I already made a one shot unless I wrote the actually story kind of differently and just spaced the time out of the events out. Annnnnyway, I'm rambling and I wanted to give you guys a sequel! So here's a sequel to This is Our Time(: It takes place a couple of months after that.**

**Better with You**

Taylor smiles as she opens her eyes. She's feels Daniel's strong, manly arms wrapped tightly around her. Things couldn't be better, after she ended things with Randy, she felt so much better. She didn't feel so trapped anymore. Not to mention, Daniel just beat Randy clean last night and won the WWE Championship.

Taylor takes Daniel's hand in hers. "Mwuah, mwuah, mwuah, mwuah." She makes the sound as she's kissing his hand. She turns to her bearded man and smiles. "Good morning Mr. Champion."

"Good morning to you too beautiful." He pecks her on the lips. Taylor smiles and closes her eyes. She hasn't been this happy in months.

"So I am your new WWE Champion, after all these long, hard months of fighting, I finally have my prize. But I can't really say that because the real prize was kind of in front of me." He smiles, referring to Taylor.

Taylor smiles and brings her hand to his cheek. "You are definitely the greatest."

"I know." He pulls her into his chest. "Plans for today, what should we do?"

She looks up at him. "There's only one thing we can do."

They both smile. "Celebrate!" They say at the same time.

* * *

"You were so mean! You did not have to spit in John's face." Taylor giggles. Her and Daniel decided to celebrate by watching Daniel's biggest moments in WWE before tonight's taping.

"Hey I was apart of the Nexus. We had to get shit done!" He pulls her close. She shakes her head and shoves popcorn into her mouth.

"You can totally pig out and you'd still look adorable." He smiles.

"Oh Daniel!" She smiles and squeezes his cheek.

"Now your adorableness just went down." She giggles and he kisses the top of her head.

"It's really amazing how far you've come. I'm so proud."

"So am I. It's been a long time coming and now I'm the champion." He smiles proudly.

"I'm gonna take you out to eat, after the show. On me." She looks at him and smiles.

"Oh no you don't. You eat, I pay."

"Danielllll." She pokes his chest.

"Taylorrrr." He pokes her chest back and she laughs.

"Um let's not do all the fancy stuff. We can dress casually." She offers.

"It's a date!" He grins.

* * *

Taylor sits on the bench and smiles as she watches Daniel go on one with Dean Ambrose. Daniel just made his entrance and that title looks damn good around his waist. Taylor just can't help but cheese like a kid in a candy store. That smiles quickly fades when her ex-boyfriend walks in.

She tries not to look at him but sneaks a glance at him. She nearly jumps out of her skin when he looks back at her. "I'm the one who should have that title." He snarls.

"No. You didn't even hold it the right way. You always held it upside down." Taylor shrugs.

Randy chuckles. "Yeah, because that's the most important thing when you're a champion." He rolls his eyes.

"Listen Ra-"

"No you listen to me Taylor," He takes a step toward her and Taylor leans back on the bench as far as she can, "you dumped me for no damn reason but to be with a man who looks like a goat!" He snaps.

Taylor stands up. "He has a better personality and attitude than you!" She pokes his chest. "You're always so angry when you don't get your way and you got mad when I hung out with him! He was my friend! I wasn't going to push him away because you're an asshole!"

He shakes his head and puts both his hand on the locker on either side of Taylor, trapping her. He gets in her face with a grin. "You know what, I'm not as bitter as you think." He strokes her cheek with his finger. "Because I know," he chuckles, "I'll have that title again and once your little 'goat' isn't champion, you're going to come running back into my arms." He gets closer, so close that Taylor can feel his hot breath on her face. "You can't resist the Viper because I'll always be striking." He grins wider.

"You don.. just.. lea..."

Randy chuckles and his shakes his head. "Shh." He brings his finger to her lips.

This ticks her off so she slaps his finger away. "Don't ever touch me again Randal Keith! I don't like you anymore. I don't love you anymore. And that's why I left you!"

He backs away a bit and opens his mouth but Taylor doesn't shut up. "You, you are so nasty and evil and whiny and you have a bad attitude! And I just know that Eva was flirting with you while we were dating and you never did a damn thing to stop her. So leave Daniel alone," she pokes his chest, "leave me alone," she pokes his chest again, "and get the hell out of my face and my life." She pushes him away and leaves the locker room.

* * *

Taylor and Daniel went out to eat like they planned in normal dress wear. She's wearing a 'The beard is here' shirt and he's wearing a '#TeamTyRy' looks down at her plate and pushes her food around. Daniel leans forward. "Babe, you're not eating. What's wrong?" He frowns.

She sets her fork down and waves her hand. "It's nothing."

"Taylor Ryan, do not ever lie to me." He scolds.

Taylor sighs and plays with her hands. It's just I bumped into Randy earlier and he was so close to me an-"

"Did he put his hands on you?!" Daniel cuts her off and nearly jumps from his chair.

"No, no. Not at all." She lies.

Daniel only raises an eyebrow. "You're lying again. Taylor, we've been friends for a long time and now that we're dating, I can definitely tell when you're lying. Please don't."

Taylor sighs again and looks down. "Well he just put his hand on my cheek and put his finger to my lips." He shrugs.

"He what?!" Daniel bangs his fists on the table and some people around look at him.

Taylor looks up. "Daniel, people are staring."

He shakes his head. "I don't care about anyone else, I care about you."

Taylor slightly smiles at his words. "What did he say?" Daniel raises an eyebrow.

"He was just saying how I'd leave you and go back to him."

Now Daniel frowns. "I hate that guy."

"So do I." She rests her hand on top of his. "Let's not talk about him tonight alright? We're here to celebrate." She smiles.

He gives her a half curious, half worried look but changes the subject. "Now we need to work on getting you that Divas title." Daniel winks.

Taylor waves her hand at him. "Yeah and have people say I only got it because I'm with you. No thanks!" She takes a sip of her Coke.

"That's crazy talk! You've been in this company longer than you have been dating me. Plus, you deserve a title shot."

She smiles at her boyfriend. "Well I really appreciate that mention Daniel."

He smiles cheesly. "I'm going to 'recommend' putting you in the title picture." He winks twice.

Taylor laughs. "You are too much!"

"But you love me." He smiles.

"That I do." She reaches her hand across the table and squeezes his.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" He looks into Taylor sparkling brown eyes.

Taylor smiles nervously and looks down. "I-I don't know. I guys it was kind of meant to be." She looks back up at him with a smile.

"It was faith, or destiny. Whatever it was, I'm glad it happened." He smiles but that smile soon drops from his face. "It just sucks that you had to go through pain first." He frowns.

She shakes her head. "I was so stupid. You were right there the whole time and instead I chose an asshole." She frowns too.

"That's because you friend zoned me."

She brings her finger to her lips. "Oh hush you." She smiles.

"Well, the good thing now is you aren't with that asshole anymore. You have a nice, strong, funny goat right here." He rubs his beard.

Taylor laughs and leans across the table. She cups his face in her hands and presses her lips against his. She slowly pulls away but still cups his face. "I love you Daniel."

He smiles. "I love you too munchkin."

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
